The Lion Guard:Tale of The Ancients
by TheLionNerd
Summary: After an ancient evil reawakens,Kion must make a choice..stay with his family or sacrifice himself..either choice could determine the future of the pridelands.-Sequel to 'Thicker than Blood'
1. The Rise of Peace,The Fall of a Sister

''Zira is dead...I am on my own now..'' a dark voice said while screeching noises can be heard inside of a cave as a green glow is seen,''I have been my entire life..Until I had my own pack...now I am not alone...even without Zira,i can lead my pack to victory...your sacrifice will not be in vain.''

meanwhile,in the pridelands,Kion and his now wife Tiifu were looking at the sunrise

''Looks nice,huh?'' Kion asked and Tiifu nodded.

''Whenever I look at the pridelands I think of a bundle of stars all coming together to make one beautiful creation.'' Tiifu told Kion

''Yeah...been a few months since the merging of the prides...since then,it's been all peace.'' Kion chuckled,''You know..I remember when I used to always have to fight off Janja..to save the pridelands..to save you..to save everyone...and in the end,it was all worth it.''

Kion and Tiifu then nuzzled eachother as Their Nephew,Kibwe,son of Kiara and Kovu,came was 3 months old and had light brown fur while having a red tuft of hair that was swished back,reminding Kion of himself as a cub.

''Hi Uncle Kion and Aunt Tiifu!'' Kibwe greeted sweetly.

''Heya,Squirt!How's my nephew going?'' Kion asked and Kibwe grinned.

''I'm doing quite well,Uncle!''Kibwe replied and started batting at Tiifu's tail,making her giggle.

''Who knew Kovu and Kiara would have such a sweet Cub?'' Tiifu asked and Kion laughed as Kibwe climbed onto Kion's neck and sat there while watching the beautiful sight.

''All of this will be mine in the future?'' Kibwe said and Kion nodded.

''Every tree,every foot..every inch...everything will be yours.'' Kion told his nephew,who simply said 'wow..'

''Like you,I am a prince..but my time will come to rule after yours.'' Kion said,making Kibwe cock an eyebrow.

''Why?You're older than me,aren't you uncle kion?'' Kibwe asked and Kion nodded.

''Yes,but the son of the next ruler rules before the brother.'' Kion explained,''It's a concept that angered your great-great uncle Scar,who murdered my grandfather,Mufasa.''

''Really?'' Kibwe asked

''Yes..''Kion whispered,''he brought the pridelands to ruins under his rule..he let the hyenas run free in the pridelands,causing the herds to run off and make food and water extremely scarce.''

''But then your grandfather came in and made the pridelands the lush,green place it is today.'' Tiifu added,''and put the circle of life back in balance...and he has been leading us ever since.''

''Awesome..when i'm king..i won't ever be like Scar!'' Kibwe said,making Kion smile with hope.

''Ok,you little rascal,off to your parents.'' Tiifu told the young cub,who ran to Kovu and Kiara as Kion walked down pride rock,thinking about the past.

 _It was a cold,wet night as the two prides of Zira and Simba were battling out with Zira being support by Hyenas._

 _Kion and his guard just finished chasing the hyenas out of the pridelands and past the outlands when they went back over to find the two prides friendly with eachother._

'' _Dad,what's all this?'' Kion asked his father,who smiled._

'' _Your sister convinced me to let the outlanders into our pride because of Zira's death.'' Simba explained to his son,who stared at him blankly,''It's..a story that will be told later.''_

'' _Ok..that's a better way of saying it,I guess.'' Kion admitted as Kiara and Tiifu walked over to Kion,the latter of the two lionesses nuzzling the lion,''But..why is Kovu here?''_

'' _We're gonna get married!'' Kiara said and Kion's jaw dropped._

'' _Oh god...Imagine the brutality of babysitting cubs spawned from my sister..'' Kion said_

'' _Haha,Very funny'' Kiara replied to the comment sarcastically._

'' _Well,at least peace is restored for our time…'' Kovu said with a heavy sigh,''though..at a price.''_

 _With that,Kion looked and saw a bloody Zuri on the ground._

'' _S-She's dead..'' Kiara said before crying as Tiifu and Kion just looked at the dead corpse with a saddened face._

'' _Zuri..she was my sister...now i lost her..'' Tiifu said with a heartbroken tone._

 _Kion then nuzzled the lioness as they mourned their lost friend._

''Later that night,I swore to protect everyone whenever trouble came..and i've done that..thank the pridelands.'' Kion said before walking to the waterhole to get a drink.

'' _Dad,They are actually getting married?''_

'' _Yes son..they will be the next King and Queen when my time comes.'' Simba replied to Kion,who was standing by Tiifu at the den._

'' _So..that's it then?The war with the outsiders is done?'' Kion asked happily and Simba and Tiifu walked over to Vitani,who was watching the Union with a frown on her face._

'' _What's wrong,Vitani?Not liking the show?'' Kion asked,causing Vitani to give a serious sigh._

'' _It's not that,I'm just not used to seeing these sort of things.'' Vitani replied._

'' _Don't worry,there will be a lot of unions in the future..enough to get you used to it,eventually.'' Kion promised,making Vitani then walked to the peak of pride rock and roared as all the other lions did at the crowd of Animals below pride rock's edge._

 _Peace was in the pridelands..at a cost,yes..but peace has returned._


	2. The Funeral

Kion was drinking the water from the waterhole until he heard a fart and turned around to see Timon and Pumbaa.

''What are you two doing here?'' Kion asked them,''Can't you see im having a drink here?''

''Well we just wanted to celebrate you and Tiifu's marriage!'' Timon replied and Kion raised an eyebrow.

''Where have you been?Our marriage was months ago!'' Kion nearly yelled

''We were visiting Timon's family,Kion,We didn't know.'' Pumbaa explained,causing Kion to soften.

''Sorry for yelling..I..just haven't had a good few months.'' Kion apologized.

''Why not?'' Timon asked

''Well,while you guys were gone,reports of animals disappearing have been heard all over the pridelands and we are still trying to find a reason why they are missing,so I'm a bit uneasy about the situation.'' Kion repllied and both Timon and Pumbaa went cold.

''Well..that's not a good homecoming.'' Timon said,gulping.

''Guys,guys,relax!'' Kion told the 2 friends,''nothing I can't handle.''

meanwhile,at pride rock…

''Mom,Mom,Mom!'' Kibwe called as he ran to his mother,''Uncle Kion told me about Scar!''

''What did he say about Scar?'' Kiara asked her Young Cub.

''He and Aunt Tiifu told me how Scar brought the pridelands to ruin,but grandpa Simba restored everything to normal.'' Kibwe told Kiara,who looked at her father.

''Scar's reign was indeed a bad time for the pridelands,but despite the disappearing animals,It is peaceful here..for now.'' Simba said with slightly worry at the end.

''Oh,Simba..You think the pridelands are in trouble,yet you have no real proof.'' Nala told her Husband,then left the den.

''The Fact that I don't have real proof is the thing that makes me nervous..'' Simba said quietly.

later,with Kion.

''Come on,Kion..think of the events after Zira's defeat and the merging of the prides.'' Kion said quietly to himself.

 _It was Zuri's funeral..held at the bottom of pride rock,with the main contributors being those who knew her the best...Tiifu,Her Mother,Kiara and Kion._

 _Tiifu stepped up with a heavy heart._

'' _My sister..was sometimes sassy and mean,but had a big heart and a love for others..she was a good friend of Princess Kiara and supported everything she did,no matter how insane those things may be..she was the same with us...she supported me and my mother when we were saddened and didn't know what to do..'' Tiifu said as she teared up,''But then Zira invaded the pridelands and took away that support..just..tore it up and threw it away like trash...I miss you Zuri...I always will...not as your friend..but..B-But as your sister.''_

 _Tiifu then started crying,to which Kion came over and tried to comfort her before going up himself._

'' _Like Tiifu said,Zuri was there for everyone,no matter how mad our ideas may be...She helped me save Tiifu..I thank her for that...But Zira's reign of torture for the pridelands hit our family as well...Many of our family died by her hands..Kopa..Grandma Sarabi...Grandma Sarafina..all died from her attacks...But now that Zira's dead,It is time we are happy..it is time we are happy to say we are united as one all lost family and we all miss them,but family losses can sometimes carry us to support our family can prove to other lands that we are beaten from the fighting,but still standing stronger than we were before...I am happy to say that all of the death's were not in vain!We have avenged those who sacrificed what they had for us!'' Kion spoke to the pride,who all roared in response._

 _Kion walked over to Tiifu._

'' _T-That was a wonderful speech,Kion.'' a still crying Tiifu said._

'' _Hey..don't be like that,Tiifu.'' Kion said before Nuzzling Tiifu,who returned the affection._

'' _I just hate that she's gone…'' Tiifu cried._

'' _But you still have me,Kiara and your mother...move on from this and live a happier life without the need of sadness.'' Kion told Tiifu,who nodded._

 _Kion then looked over at the den and saw Vitani,who looked at the funeral with a loss of interest,but Kion shrugged it made sense why Vitani wouldn't be interested in it as she didn't know Zuri like Kion,Tiifu and Kiara did and,growing up in the termite infested part of the outlands,never had a funeral for anyone there._

'' _Vitani,what did you do after someone died?'' Kion asked the older lioness,who sighed._

'' _Kion,We didn't have funerals,we just tossed the dead bodies into the croc filled waters.'' Vitani told the lion._

'' _Did you guys even show sadness when they died?'' Kion asked_

'' _Not really..Mother didn't want us to look weak when lionesses did die'' Vitani scoffed,''This is a totally new concept for us.''_

'' _I see….Well,Welcome to the pridelands..our culture is completely different from yours.'' Kion said_

''Thinking about the past?'' Kion heard Vitani say behind him.

''Yeah...just thinking about the funeral that was held for Zuri.'' Kion told the lioness.

''Really was a shame that she died,though...you and Tiifu speak of her like she was the most important person in your lives.'' Vitani admitted.

''She was the most important person in Tiifu's life..next to me..'' Kion said,''But I just wish that I would have died instead of her..''

''Would it make a difference?Your death would crush her just as much as Zuri's did.'' Vitani asked

''But then She would still have her sister.'' Kion hissed.

''But she would have lost the lion she loved all her life!Think about it,Kion..an entire life's worth of Love would not pay off if you died instead of Zuri!Your death would crush her more than she already is!She loved you all her life,she would change forever if you died..and not for the better!'' Vitani yelled,then walked away from the lion,leaving him alone.

 **Longest..chapter..ever xD!Shoutout to my friends(Asante,Chumvi,OnoKeenestOfSight17 and Incarnate Firefly) for being such awesome people and making cool fanfics.**


	3. The Awakening

_It was two days since the funeral and some of the pride is still mourning the loss greatly,though Tiifu somewhat got over has,with the assistance of Kion and Kiara,looked at the remaining good things in life and decided to get over the death of her sister,Zuri._

 _Kion was at the lair of the lion guard talking to his friends._

'' _And that was it..she just broke down.'' Kion told The Lion Guard about the funeral,as they weren't there at the time,''Her sister's death devastated her and she couldn't keep in the true sadness she was experiencing and it broke her.''_

'' _Zuka Zama…'' Bunga whispered,''It must have been tough for both of you.''_

'' _It was tougher for her because I had to be beside her for hours in order to fully calm her down.'' Kion explained to his best friend._

'' _How can anyone even live with that?'' Fuli asked_

'' _Says the one who is living without parents.'' Kion reminded_

'' _Yes,well,cheetahs are nomads,so I don't count.'' Fuli told the lion._

 _Tiifu then walked in the lair of the lion guard._

'' _So THIS is where you hang out with your team?'' Tiifu asked and Kion nodded,''Looks pretty cool.''_

'' _I know,right?'' Kion replied_

It was another memory Kion recalled after Zuri died...but then,Tiifu came over and nuzzled Kion.

''Memories?'' Tiifu asks and Kion nodded.

''Still memories of the days after Zuri's death.'' Kion sighed

''We both cared about her,sweetheart.'' Tiifu said to Kion,''We both miss her,but we are living a happy life right now,so let's enjoy it while we can.''

''Yeah'' Kion Laughed,'' We are married,we have a nephew and we are gonna be rulers someday,life can be fun even when someone dies..we just need to know how to deal with it.''

later,at pride rock,Kion walked over to Kiara.

''Hey,little brother.'' Kiara greeted her younger brother.

''Hello,Future Queen.'' Kion greeted back.

''I have something to tell you,Kion.'' Kiara said to the Younger Lion.

''What is it?'' Kion asked

''You are gonna be the uncle of not one cub..but 2!''

Kion's face fell at the last part.

''Another cub?'' Kion asked and Kiara nodded,''When is it due?''

''In a couple months'' Kiara replied

''Well,my life is over'' Kion sighed.

Meanwhile,at a secret part of Rafiki's tree of life.

''Now,Fellas,come down here.'' Janja ordered the 2 hyenas that snuck to rafiki's tree with him,Chungu and Cheezi.

''What's down here,Janja?'' Cheezi asked and Janja chuckled.

''Legend says that 1,000 Years ago,the first lion,Abasi,went rampaging across this part of Africa.2 years later,however,the great great grandfather of Rafiki,Kwaba and the First King of the pridelands managed to seal away the great evil and bring the pridelands back to the way it should have been.'' Janja explained,''Until now..''

they then found a statue of a Large Lion.

''Ok..this is how you awaken him…Inuka, Abasi! Kuleta nguvu zako!'' Janja said and the Statue began to have green emit form it as the lion turned back into a fleshed one and had glowing red eyes that creeped chungu and cheezi out.

''Ambao kuthubutu kuamka kwangu?'' Abasi asked.

''I awakened you,Ancient one,so you can again roam Africa..and have your revenge on thoe who imprisoned you!'' Janja replied.

''Who is the current ruler?'' Abasi asked

''Simba...his son Kion and his daughter Kiara are the heirs tot he throne.'' Janja told the ancient lion

''Good...I can have my revenge...but my power must come back to me.'' Abasi said,''so we must wait.'' 


	4. Rise to Heaven

**Note:The content of this chapter were part of a rather reluctant deal with Chumvi.**

Kovu and Kibwe were going to Rafiki's tree mere hours after Abasi was awakened,unaware of the threat that was inside the when they got there,they did not find Rafiki,but they did hear evil cackling.

''Well,if it isn't Kovu the traitor.'' Janja said as he and his hyenas were coming out of bushes.

''It isn't betrayal if the prides merged,Janja,and you know that.'' Kovu said to the Hyena leader,''now get out of the pridelands.''

''I'm truly sorry,Kovu,but im afraid i can't do that.'' Janja laughed.

''Why not?'' Kovu asked before he saw Abasi coming around from the left side of the tree.

''Kwa sababu niko hapa'' Abasi replied to the former outsider.

''Kibwe..'' Kovu whispered to his confused son,''Run..''

''W-Wh-'' Kibwe began

''JUST RUN!'' Kovu yelled,causing Kibwe to run towards pride rock as Kovu tried to fight off the attackers,but was overwhelmed while Kibwe dodged several of the hyenas and reached pride rock after a few minutes.

''MOM!UNCLE KION!'' Kibwe said to his mother and Uncle,who looked at him.

''What's wrong?'' Kiara asked her son,who had fear in his voice.

''Dad told me to run when we were being attacked at Rafiki's tree!He needs help!'' Kibwe told his mother,who instantly bolted out of pride rock,followed by Kion and ,when they reached Rafiki's tree,they found Rafiki kneeling above a downed Kovu.

''KOVU!'' Kiara screamed as she ran to her husband while Kion stormed to rafiki.

''What happened here?'' Kion asked the mandrill,who sighed.

''A Threat buried for a thousand years has returned...de future of de pridelands is now in jeapordy,Kion.'' Rafiki explained as Kion heard his sister crying.

''He's..He's…'' Kiara almost choked on her own tears as Kion realized what she was about to say.

''No..'' Kion whispered as Kibwe came over and cried on his paw,earning a nuzzle from his uncle.

''Daddy's dead,Uncle Kion..'' Kibwe cried,''what are me and my mom gonna do?''

''...Tell the Kingdom.''

Kovu's death devastated the pride,mainly Kibwe,Kiara and Vitani.

Later that night,Kion stood up on the perch of pride rock.

''Kovu was more than a brother-in-law to me..He was a person I could go to for advice whenever my parents and rafiki and he was a father..a father to my nephew..and the husband to my sister...his death was unfortunate,yes,but we can remember him for who he was by thanking him for all he did for us..his time with the pride was short,but Kiara,Vitani and my parents knew him long enough to consider him a lifelong member of the pride...now listen.'',Kion spoke,''a threat not seen for a thousand years has reappeared and may do more harm to the pridelands than scar did if we do not stop him soon...we can unite to avenge Kovu..by destroying the very force that ended his life!''

all of the pride roared,except Kibwe,who did a squeak.

''Aw,my roar isn't a roar at all.'' Kibwe said,ashamed while standing next to his uncle.

''Don't worry,Kibwe,it will get better as you grow.'' Kion assured his nephew as Tiifu walked up to the perch and looked down at the pride,then back at Kion.

''Overwhelmed?'' Tiifu asked her husband,who nodded,''I'm sorry for what happened to Kovu..I know what he meant to both of you.''

''Yeah...He was technically your brother in law too.'' Kion said while smirking,''Because remember?you are married into the family.''

''Well,so was Kovu.'' Tiifu reminded kion with a laugh.

'' _Hey,Kovu,I need to ask you something'' Kion said his Brother in law,who looked at him._

'' _Sure,Kion,what do you need to ask me?'' Kovu asked the younger lion_

'' _Should I ask Tiifu if she will marry me?'' Kion asked and Kovu looked at him blankly._

'' _Maybe...I mean,Kiara just knew what I was gonna say before i could even ask her and just said 'Of course' '' Kovu told Kion._

'' _Yeah...but Tiifu is different,Kovu.'' Kion reminded the former outsider,''you and kiara were pretty much meant for eachother..I dunno about me and Tiifu,though.''_

'' _Kion,I have full faith in your abilities,you would be a great husband..that i guarantee.'' Kovu said to Kion,who smiled,''Go for it...you never know,she might say yes.''_

'' _Thanks Kovu..'' Kion said while a hug to his brother in law._

'' _No problem,bro.'' Kovu replied as Kion left the den._

Early in the morning,Kion and Tiifu were taking a walk across the pridelands.

''Remember the day I asked Kovu if i should marry you or not out of nervousness?'' Kion asked Tiifu,who laughed.

''Yeah..funnily enough,I went to Kiara for the exact same reason.'' Tiifu replied

''But that day changed my life forever.'' Kion said,''Until the pridelands end…'' 

**Ok,Chumvi..satisfied?Oh,well..Now a special occasion,where I bring you..a quote NOT FROM THE FANFIC!**

 _Death_ _is only a door, when it closes another opens. Heaven is being reunited with those we love._

 **I thank everyone who has been with me on this wild ride so far,like my friends(Chumvi,Carmen738,Poweroffailing,Hylian Warrior,Honeyfur and Incarnate Firefly.)**


	5. Bittersweet memories

'' _Kovu..She actually said yes!'' Kion said while grinning._

'' _Congrats,Bro!I think you'll be a better husband than me eventually.'' Kovu replied_

'' _It's just if I someday become a father that worries me because I don't think i'm ready to be one'' Kion explained as Tiifu walked in._

'' _Kion,I'm sure if I give birth,you will be a great father.'' Tiifu assured the lion,who smiled._

'' _Thanks,Tiifu'' Kion said while nuzzling the lioness._

'' _No problem...Sweetheart.'' Tiifu whispered._

That memory kept playing inside Kion's head as he slept..no longer was the person who guided him when Rafiki and Simba weren't was dead and Kion had to accept that.

later in the day,Kion and Tiifu were with Kiara,who still hasn't gotten over the tragic death of her husband.

''I can't believe he's gone,Kion.'' Kiara cried.

''I know,Kiara..but you can't be like this forever,we won't find a way to stop the person who did this by crying.'' Kion said and Kiara sighed.

''I know,but..'' Kiara started,but Kion stopped her.

''We can't lay in sadness forever,Kiara..that's not what he would have wanted.'' Kion told her.

''Kiara,be strong...you still have me,Kion,Kibwe and many other's who will help you.'' Tiifu told her sister-in-law.

'' _Who are you,Pridelander?'' a young Kovu asked to a frightened Kiara,who tried to dodge him,but he kept up with her rather quickly._

'' _My father says to never turn your back on an outsider!'' Kiara said._

'' _You listen to what daddy says?'' Kovu asked with a grin on his face._

'' _No!'' Kiara replied_

'' _Bet ya do!Bet your daddy's little girl!'' Kovu taunted while laughing,then walked towards a pond,''An outsider doesn't need anybody..I take care of myself!''_

'' _Really?'' Kiara asked,Interested._

''He was handsome as both a cub and a Adult.'' Kiara said while a smile.

Meanwhile,inside Abasi's tomb…

''Familia wa kifalme sasa amehuzunishwa kwa... nzuri'' Abasi said darkly as Janja was talking to his Hyena.

''Are you sure this was a good idea,Janja?'' Cheezi asked nervously.

''Yes,Cheezi,I am...it could let us get a lead over Kion and eventually destroy him.'' Janja replied.

''good plan,Janja.'' Chungu said,sucking up to his leader.

''And when we get done with Kion and his friends,we can take over the pridelands and destroy abasi.'' Janja quietly said,''NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!''

Janja then cackled along with the hyenas as the screen faded to black above the tree of life.


	6. Bickering In The Family

'' _Everything the light touches is our kingdom,son.'' Simba told then 4 month old Kion._

'' _Really?'' Kion asked in wonder_

'' _Yes...my father told me that a monarch's time as ruler rises and falls like the son..one day Kion,when Kiara is ready,she will step down and let you take your place as king.'' Simba explained_

'' _wow..'' Kion said in amazement,''What will happen to me while she's Queen?''_

'' _That's for you to decide,my son.'' Simba told the cub,''You decide your own fate...you decide your own path...someday,I won't be here for you.''_

'' _You'll die?'' Kion asked and Simba nodded._

'' _Kion...death is inevitable..it's a part of life'' Simba explained,''Death can come at the most unexpected moments,but it is how we take those deaths that matters most.''_

Kion was with Zazu and Simba in the present day….

''Zazu,give us the morning report,please.'' Simba tells the hornbill.

''Well,It's been hard to deal with the cheetah resting spots and the giraffe are standing tall as elephants are larger than life and the hornbills are beaking with joy.'' Zazu explained.

''Beaking with joy...what does that even mean?'' Kion asked the hornbill,who shrugged,''Oh well.''

Kion then saw Tiifu and Kiara running over to the and Kion nuzzled eachother when the 2 lionesses arrived.

''What are you guys doing?'' Tiifu asked her husband,who sighed.

''Just Zazu telling us the morning report.'' Kion replied while shrugging.

''Oh..'' Tiifu said,then looked at the majordomo,''good morning,Zazu.''

''Good morning,miss Tiifu.'' Zazu said to the lioness,then turned to Kiara,''good morning,princess.''

''Good morning to you too.'' Kiara replied.

''Why is everyone saying good morning?'' Kion asked,dumbfounded.

''Sweetheart,it's morning,that's what everyone does,remember?'' Tiifu asked Kion,who nodded.

''Yeah,I remember,I was just asking to be asking something.'' Kion replied as Tiifu giggled.

''Well,you asked something random.'' Tiifu said

''Well,I wasn't expecting you to answer it.'' Kion laughed,''Didn't really expect horny to be stating the morning report at this hour,either.''

Zazu got offended from being called 'Horny' and flew up and looked Kion dead in the eye,who seemed unfazed.

''Don't call me that again,fuzzy.'' Zazu said,then flew back to simba.

''Well,you are pretty fuzzy,Kion.'' Tiifu admitted and Kion blushed at this.

''Tiifu,you're embarrassing me.'' Kion whined

''Wives always embarrass their husbands,it's a part of their job.'' Tiifu told her husband with a smirk.

''Well their job sucks.'' Kion grumbled.

''Yes,Well...that's how your mother is with me,Kion.'' Simba said.

''Really?'' Kion asked and Simba nodded.

''Yeah..she would always embarrass me in front of your grandmother Sarabi.'' Simba told his son as everyone laughed.

Meanwhile with the hyenas…

''Ok,fellas,the time is near…'' Janja told Chungu and Cheezi,''The time to attack the pridelands is almost here.''

''YAY!'' Cheezi and Chungu cheered.

''Boys,Boys,take it easy!'' Janja said calmly,''there's still some preparations needing to be made before the full attack is able to be done.''

''Oh,yes,we understand,Janja.'' Cheezi said while cackling madly before having a blank face,''What preparations?''

''Abasi is still weakened from the fight against the first king a thousand years ago,so he will have to restore his energy before we go.'' Janja explained.

''How long will it take?'' Cheezi asked

''Abasi said that it will at least take a couple more days.'' Janja replied.

''A couple more days for him to restore his energy!?'' Chungu asked,Flabbergasted.

''This guy is a thousand years old and you expect him to restore his energy faster than we can run!?'' Janja yelled,but then calmed down,''We just need patience.''

''Sorry,Janja'' Chungu apologized.

''It's ok.'' Janja replied,''Now...team huddle!''

the screen then cut to black as 'to be continued' is seen in orange.

 **Thanks to everyone who is a friend of mine (Hylian Warrior,Honeyfur,Chumvi,Carmen738,OnoKeenestOfSight17,Incarnate Firefly,Poweroffailing and Asante) and I love you all!**


	7. Sibling Memory

Kion was laying on a rock with Tiifu when he heard Kiara scream in pain.

''KIARA!?'' Kion yelled as he and Tiifu stormed towards pride they reached it,they found Kiara laying down..blood around her..but with a cub in her paws,''Already?''

''Yes,Kion,Isn't she beautiful'' Kiara asked and Kion frozed at 'She'

''Oh god,no..'' Kion said,''it's gonna be a-''

Kion was then elbowed by Tiifu,causing him to cough.

''Ok,I'll shut my mouth.'' Kion grumbled.

The Cub had brownish gold fur like Simba had. and a brown line that came down her head,similar to what zira walked over to the cub.

''What did you name her?'' Kion asked and Kiara smiled.

''Asha..It means 'Life' '' Kiara replied.

''pretty nice name.'' Kion admitted,''but the cub was born WAY before it was due.''

''I know,but she's such a miracle after Kovu's death.'' Kiara said while nuzzling the newborn as Kibwe runs into the den.

''She's born already?'' Kibwe asked,shocked.

''I know,right?'' Kion laughed

'' _Hey Kion!'' a young Kiara shouted as she entered the den after meeting Kovu._

'' _Kiara,You're back!'' Kion said happily,but then looked at her blankly,''where did you go?''_

'' _I went on an adventure,but went to the outlands.'' Kiara said and Kion frowned._

'' _Oh,So the day I sprain my ankle is the day you go to the outlands?'' Kion scoffed,''Just my luck!''_

'' _Kion,it wasn't as fun as you think it may be.'' Kion told her the younger lion,who shrugged._

'' _But where's your sense of adventure,Kiara?'' Kion asked,''I'm sure if you went deeper,it would be safer.''_

'' _Kion,It was dangerous there!'',Kiara shouted,but stopped herself when she remembered Kovu,''Well,I did meet this one cub.''_

'' _What was his name?'' Kion asked,intrigued_

'' _His name was Kovu'' Kiara replied,''He was very nice..he was brown and had a black hair tuft…''_

'' _Probably had some hilarious banter with him'' Kion said sarcastically._

'' _Actually we did'' Kiara laughed,causing her younger brother to frown as Simba came in._

'' _I want neither of you to ever go to the outlands again..got it!?'' Simba told his children._

'' _Ok,Dad'' Kion said while Kiara said 'Ok,Daddy'_

Kiara remembered that part..the part that turned an unbreakable bond into sibling rivalry...Kion remembered it as well.

''Hopefully Asha and Kibwe don't turn out like me and You did.'' Kion said and Kiara sighed.

''Yes...Let's all hope.'' Kiara said as the screen faded to black.


	8. Making amends

'' _Hey,Kiara,wanna play Baobab Ball with me and Bunga?'' Kion said,as Baobab ball was his and Kiara's favorite thing to play._

'' _Well,Kion..um...I-'' Kiara started,but Zuri stopped her_

'' _She isn't interested in that kiddy stuff,Kion.'' Zuri scoffed._

''' _What?No,that's not what I was gonna-'' Kiara started,but this time,Kion stopped her._

'' _Kiara..'' Kion said and Kiara sighed._

'' _Sorry,Kion,but she's right..I love playing baobab ball and all,but we all have friends..plus,we are getting older,so we need to grow out of it sooner or later.'' Kiara explained and Kion frowned._

'' _Kiara,we're only 5 months old!'' Kion spat,''We still have MONTHS to play baobab ball.''_

'' _But we are heirs..we have responsibilities.'' Kiara said_

'' _Since when did YOU care about responsibilities,Kiara?'' Kion asked angrily,''You have constantly said that you never wanted to be Queen in your entire life..that you would give the title of ruler to me the moment you gained it..what is happening to the sister I know and love?''_

'' _Hey,I'm still the same person,just...different.'' Kiara replied,but Kion stormed off,''KION,WAIT!''_

 _Kiara tried running after the younger cub,but stopped at the bottom of pride rock as Zuri and Tiifu came down._

'' _Well..that escalated quickly.'' Zuri said and Kiara nodded._

'' _I'm gonna go talk to him.'' Tiifu said as she ran after Kion._

'' _Sister,w-'' Zuri started,but Kiara shushed her._

'' _Kion can trust Tiifu..he always has.'' Kiara told the older lioness._

And he always did..he eventually married Tiifu after the prides united and is living happily.

Kion sighed as he walked back to pride rock after visiting Rafiki's tree,since Abasi and the Hyenas went into hiding lately.

''Hey,Kiara!'' Kion called to his sister,who was with the newborn Asha.

''SHHHH!Kion,you're gonna wake her up!'' Kiara whispered to her brother.

''Well can you leave her with mom while we talk for a minute?'' Kion asked her.

''I guess...mom,can you take care of Asha for a little bit?'' Kiara asked her mother,who Nodded,''Thanks.''

Kiara and Kion walked out of the den and looked in the distance.

''What did you want to talk about,Kion?'' Kiara asked the younger lion.

''About everything...everything that has happened to us since we were newborns..we are so different,yet so similar.'' Kion replied,''We had a sibling rivalry that we couldn't put behind us for a couple years until after Zira's death..and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all that i said the day after you went to the outlands.''

"It's ok,Kion..I want to apologize for leaving you in the dust while I hung out with Tiifu and Zuri…'' Kiara said,''And I didn't mean for you to feel that way.''

Then..silence..until…

''Hello,young master!'' Zazu shouted,startling the much younger animal,''...What?''

''YOU STARTLED ME,ZAZU!'' Kion yelled

''Oh..sorry,young master'' Zazu apologized

''It's fine..'' Kion grumbled.

'' _What's wrong,Kion?'' Bunga asked his best friend,who sighed._

'' _Kiara can't play with us anymore because of 'Responsibilities' '' Kion said,growling after._

'' _Well,you guys are getting older…'' Bunga said,''Maybe it was time for Kiara to move onto worse things.''_

'' _I'm just worried that eventually,the fiery spirit of Kiara will be gone forever.'' Kion sighed as Bunga hugged the cub._

'' _It's ok,Kion..she still loves you,she just has more things to do.'' Bunga said,comforting his best friend._

'' _Yeah...I guess you're right..'' Kion admitted._

'' _Zuka Zama,Kion,don't be so down,be up!'' Bunga shouted and Kion cocked an eyebrow at this._

'' _What do you mean?'' Kion asked_

'' _I mean don't be negative,be positive!'' Bunga replied._

'' _O...K…I guess.'' Kion said._

''You went to Bunga to ease your problems?'' Kiara asked,baffled

''Yeah..why?'' Kion replied

''Bunga is normally stupid compared to you!'' Kiara said

''...true.'' Kion admitted.

Tiifu then came out of the den and nuzzled her husband.

''You talking about childhood?'' Tiifu asked Kion,who nodded,''Don't lie in the past,sweetheart,focus on the future.''

meanwhile at the Hyena hideout.

''Janja,Is it time?'' Cheezi asked his leader.

''One more day,Cheezi…'' Janja replied,''One more day…''

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER KNOCKED OUT! SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHO IS MY FRIEND!**


	9. The End of the ancients

_**No matter how many plots we uncover and disrupt, no matter how many terrorist organizations we degrade or destroy, another individual or group will rise to take their place.**_

 _ **-Cofer Black**_

''It's time Fellas'' Janja said to Chungu and Cheezi as an aura emitted from Abasi,''time to bring destruction to the pridelands.''

''Ni muda, washirika wangu... muda wa kuleta kifo kwa pridelands ya!'' Abasi yelled.(It is time,my associates..time to bring death to the pridelands!)

the hyenas cheered as Abasi walked out of their hideout.

meanwhile,in the pridelands

''SIRE,SIRE!'' Zazu screamed as he approached Simba

''What is it,Zazu?'' Simba asked the Hornbill.

''ABASI AND THE HYENAS ARE COMING!'' Zazu replied as Kion ran out with Tiifu and Kiara

''How much time will we have til they get here?'' Kion asked

''only 15 minutes!'' Zazu said and Kion growled

''I'll get The Lion Guard to stop them.'' Kion said.

''I'm coming along!'' Tiifu said

''Tiifu,I don't want to lose you to this threat!'' Kion told her.

''Kion,I can handle myself,we both know that!'' Tiifu spat.

''...Ok,you can come.'' Kion grumbled with a worried tone.

Later,they reached Abasi and the hyenas,who were leaving a shadowland behind them.

''Abasi!You are an ancient weapon used by evil for destruction and death.'' Kion began,''You killed hundreds a thousand years ago,but you were defeated by the first King,Mohatu.''

''Wewe ni wa hivi karibuni wa watoto wa mfalme sasa... wewe ni mwiba katika upande wangu kwa sababu ya hiyo... Mimi si kuacha mpaka imekufa!'' Abasi yelled(You are the latest of the King's children now ... you are a thorn in my side because of that ... I will not stop until it[Kion] is dead!)

Kion was unfazed by this and just smirked until he saw the ground crumbling beneath Abasi.

''What the?'' Kion said as he,Tiifu and the lion guard jumped back as the ground broke beneath Abasi,revealing a plantform that Abasi was standing on.

''Zuka Zama...this is supernatural stuff.'' Bunga said in shock.

''I know..but we need to stop him!'' Kion yelled as he jumped at the ancient lion,sending both of of them to the other side of the now formed gorge.

Abasi kicked Kion off of him and tried biting his neck,but Kion dodged and smacked Abasi,sending the lion to the got up and claw Kion,causing blood to come out where his mark of the lion guard is.

meanwhile,Tiifu and the rest of the lion guard were fighting the hyenas.

Bunga jumped on a hyena and sent it headfirst into a tree,knocking it headbutted a hyena,then used her hind legs to kick a Hyena far smacked a Hyena,then bit it's neck.

meanwhile,Kion and Abasi were evenly matched in their fight until Abasi breathed fire out of his Mouth,which Kion barely dodged and pinned down the Ancient one.

''Si mbaya kwa mtoto'' Abasi said before flipping the younger lion over and pinning him down,''Lakini mimi ni bora zaidi katika suala la uzoefu wa kupambana na''

''Well..I am pretty young compared to you..but you know what the difference between the two of us is?'' Kion said

''Nini?'' Abasi asked

''I have a heart!'' Kion yelled as he kicked Abasi off of him,then tackled the Ancient Lion as he clawed and bit the supernatural flipped and sent Kion into a rock,then breathed fire at the younger lion,which Kion dodged,but it blew up the rock,sending Kion to a tree.

''Well...that hurt.'' Kion groaned,then got up and saw sand below him,''I have an idea.''

Abasi ran at the much younger lion,who sent the sand into the ancient lion's eyes.

''Mungu, macho yangu!'' Abasi screamed as he walked backwards to the edge of the cliff,'' hapana,hapana,hapana!''

Kion then ran and elbowed Abasi,sending the ancient lion off the cliff and into rock spikes,followed by the sound of ripped flesh.

''It's over…'' Kion said,then ran and jumped across the cliff and onto the other side.

The Hyenas saw that Abasi was beaten and ran off back into the outlands.

Later that night,Kion and Tiifu were watching the sunset.

''Well..today was a tough one.'' Kion said

''Yeah..but our home was worth fighting for...to kill an evil that scared this family for centuries.'' Tiifu agreed as Kion smiled.

''You know we will be fighting more threats in the future.'' Kion sighed.

''Yes we will,but we will stop them all like we did Abasi.'' Tiifu assured her husband,who nodded.

Meanwhile,in a far away land,a ball of darkness goes into a Jackal.

''Nitakuwa nyuma, Kion... hata katika mwili dhaifu.'' The Jackal said with glowing green eyes and a evil grin

Several Jackals with similar green eyes came out from behind the leader and cackled.

 **IT'S FINALLY DONE!THE STORY I SPENT A TOTAL OF 30 HOURS ON IS FINALLY DONE :D**

 **I thank Chumvi,Honeyfur,Poweroffailing,Hylian Warrior,Carmen738 and Incarnate firefly for helping me out finish this Horrifically time consuming story.**

 **The Next Story will be** _ **The Lion Guard:Rise of Humanity**_


End file.
